Boys
by D. Destiny
Summary: Someones thoughts during the last minutes after Nemesis... Please, my first attempt at a solely humorous piece, let me know if it worked! :)


A week in the hospital, med-induced fun with three nurses, a Nemesis add on tv and an up-coming chat with Marina...and see what you get.  
  
Nothing is mine, save for the thoughts. Permission has been given for this POV so no one's gonna sue me :p  
  
Feedback again very much appreciated! I've had to miss it for a week! *sniff*  
Yes...being addicted is tough :( ;)

So...who can figure out who's POV this is?   
  
Rating: G.

**Boys******

There is a human saying; 'the difference between men and boys is the prize and size of their toys' and as I look at the bunch of men around me, sitting and standing on the bridge of the 'starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E' I can't help but realize how true that statement is.

Take the charming bald man in the middle, so-called king of a ship and as such he radiates his affection for this piece of technology brightly. Amazing really, how attached each of them have become to the familiar sight of this bridge. I have to admit it's tougher to say goodbye to this vision than I ever could predict.

And the boys are pouting, which is amusing me to no end. All of them look like petulant little boys who know their favorite toy will be taken away from them within minutes. An accurate observation, an android would have told me.

I heard them talking earlier, almost begging the officials for a souvenir, something to remember this phase of our lives by. Not that they would ever admit freely how attached they'd become to this 'ship', certainly not to me. Neither will I admit that I already have a certain amount of souvenirs accumulated over the years.

A familiar redhead tugs at my sleeve, an equally mischievous smile in her eyes as around her lips. "Is it me or are they pouting?" She whispers while throwing pointed looks at the men around us.

"They're pouting already" I reply, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Chuckles from the crew intermix with the scolding and denying cries of our five male friends. "They are indeed" my companion acknowledges.

"Got a souvenir yet?" 

"Just some pips, I figured I might as well promote myself to admiral." We're back to whispering again, not wanting to interrupt the sulking of our friends. "What about you?"

I think about that for a while, I do have souvenirs of course, but I sure as hell am not going to tell her. "I'm still trying to get my hands on that pink robe from 'hubbie' over there." His head turns towards us at the mentioning of him, his blue eyes shine clearly through the blackness of my own and it's obvious he's not sure he even wants to know what we're discussion.

"The rumor has it His Majesty has the robe." I follow my friend's example by lifting my legs and resting my feet onto the console in front of me. Which of course draws me a disapproving look from the man sitting in the Captain's Chair.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit. Although I would've thought he'd go for royal blue." We giggle at our own jokes, receiving another salvo of scolding. Oh, they're definitely pouting.

Truth to be told, it is quite difficult to believe our fifteen-year mission together has come to an end. Unless of course officials decide to put us back together again. I will miss my friends dearly and as much as I hate to admit it, I will miss these familiar surroundings as well. There's no use in shedding tears again though and I think I can live with it. "Let's go, they're going to tear her apart in two hours. I want to be positively drunk by then."

Now that would be a sight to behold; a redhead with a bad temper being drunk! But anything's better than sitting here sulking for two more hours I recon. "Sure, let's leave the boys to say goodbye to their toys." Waving at them doesn't draw even the slightest reaction; they're just staring at the big hole in front of them. "Fine, fine. Stay pouting. We'll see you at the premiere!"

"They're pouting, aren't they?" She asks one last time, not expecting a vocal confirmation, so I simply nod. "So, your place or mine?"

"Let's ditch these wigs and we'll see." The journey might be over; but the friendship most definitely isn't. "When you guys have grown up, you're welcome to join us!" I call back over my shoulder before someone closes the door behind us.


End file.
